


Feast of Love

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Ice Cream, M/M, Making Out, Power Outage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny is over at Rafael's apartment when the power goes out and the heatwave strikes. There's ice cream to eat before it melts. Also, smut.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020, The Leonard Cohen Files





	Feast of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspo was [ this tweet](https://twitter.com/fic_tropes_bot/status/1270329126772228098) from the Fic Tropes Bot.
> 
> This covers Side A: Brown and Side B: Friends to Lovers for the June challenge.

_I've never seen your eyes so wide/I've never seen your appetite quite this occupied_ – The Smokey Life, Leonard Cohen

It’s the worst possible day for a power outage to hit New York City, and more specifically, Rafael Barba’s apartment, so naturally, that’s exactly when it happens.

It’s pushing 95 on the heat index, and still early enough in the day that the lights going out aren’t a problem, which means that when his window-mounted aircon shuts off, he’s very rapidly reminded of how many of his windows get direct sunlight.

Rafael looks across his kitchen table at his guest. ADA Carisi, he marvels. Not that it really surprises him, he’d always known Carisi had more potential than he’d ever reach as a detective.

The last year and a half has been a journey for them both. Rafael has gone from the DA’s resident risktaker to a tenure-path position at Fordham, and hadn’t that put a grin on Carisi’s face that Rafael’s squintiest glare couldn’t diminish.

Meanwhile, Carisi has jumped from investigating felonies to prosecuting them, and he's no longer Rafael's starry-eyed pupil but a successful ADA in his own right, with more wins than losses under his belt. 

Staying in touch hadn’t been something especially at the forefront of Rafael’s mind, but the younger man hadn’t gotten the hint and after calling Rafael to ask his advice on a half-dozen cases, Rafael had folded like a cheap suit and agreed to meet for coffee.

It’s led to this, a friendship borne out of shared job experience and if they now spend more time talking about things other than court cases, well, that’s what friends do.

Watching Carisi fan himself with the open file he’s holding, Rafael wonders if there are further steps ahead of them, if they are dancing towards some inevitable point beyond friendship. He doesn’t think he’d object all too strenuously to the possibility. He swallows thickly as his eyes follow a bead of sweat that rolls slowly down Sonny’s cheek and into his collar, which he has unbuttoned, his tie hanging loose around his neck.

The heat in his kitchen is rising, and Rafael thinks about the cooling beers he has in his refrigerator. And then he thinks with horror about the ice cream in his freezer, at risk of melting.

Sonny throws the file down on the table. “Alright, I’m callin’ it. It’s too hot to read trial transcripts. I may as well head home now, get out of your hair.”

“You took the subway today,” Rafael points out. “Your choices are Uber surge prices or walking the six miles home.”

Sonny frowns, and Rafael thinks again of the contents of his freezer.

“You may as well stay,” he offers. “With some luck the power will be restored before too long and in the meantime, I’ve got a tub of truly decadent ice cream that I’m going to eat through in the guise of not letting perfectly good food go to waste.”

“How decadent we talkin’ here?” Sonny asks. He pulls his tie off and unbuttons a further two buttons of his shirt before rolling his sleeves up to his elbows.

Not as decadent as the sight of those forearms flexing as he rolls his sleeves up, Rafael thinks. Out loud, he says “Dark chocolate with candied cherries and almond slivers.”

“Well twist my arm, why dontcha.” Sonny grins. “What’re you waiting for Barba, get that ice cream out and spoon me!”

Rafael is glad he’s already up and facing away from Carisi because he’s unable to keep his face still at what he’s _sure_ is an intentional innuendo.

He opens the freezer door and almost moans at the rush of cold air that hits his face. He’s tempted to just stay there, but the pleasure wouldn’t last long and he knows it’s important to keep it closed so the rest of the contents don’t spoil as fast as the ice cream.

He pulls the tub out and grabs two spoons from the dishrack. He waves at Sonny and gestures to the floor.

“Pull up some tile, counsellor, it’s cooler down here.” He sits with his back against the refrigerator door, trying to absorb some of it’s frigidity through his shirt. He’s glad he’s already in a short-sleeved polo, because it would be awkward to excuse himself to change, but he does look mournfully down at his slacks and wonder if it’s worth the awkwardness for him to leave and return in a pair of Bermuda shorts.

His musings are interrupted by a long pair of legs folding gracefully next to him as Sonny joins him on the floor. He holds the ice cream out to Sonny. “Guests first,” he says graciously.

Sonny takes it, prying it open carefully. It’s still mostly full, the rich brown cream sprinkled with the lighter brown of almonds and red-black cherries, and Sonny hums happily as he digs his spoon in. Rafael’s eyes fixate on Sonny’s mouth, his pink lips drawing over the spoon, tongue darting out to catch a drip. His throat moves as he swallows, and Rafael’s gaze follows.

After another spoonful, Sonny hands the ice cream back to Rafael. He savours the layered textures and flavours, rolling his tongue around the spoon and pulling it out of his mouth with a pop. The ice cream is still cold enough to be refreshing but he can tell it won’t be long before that changes. He takes a few more bites before returning it to Sonny.

Their fingers touch as it changes hands, and there is a frisson of energy that sizzles between them. This time, Sonny’s eyes are on Rafael as he opens his mouth to the ice cream, and it may be softening in it’s tub but there’s at least one thing in this kitchen that’s not softening at all, and Rafael closes his eyes in mortification, hoping that Sonny won’t notice it.

His luck has never been that good, though, and when he opens his eyes, Sonny’s mouth is slightly ajar, hand loose on the container of ice cream, his eyes focused on Rafael’s lap. He drags his eyes up to meet Rafael’s and Rafael is relieved not to find disgust in his gaze.

What he finds instead is unbridled lust, the kind that percolates in colder temperatures only to burst forth in the heat. Neither of them makes a move for a moment, both content to just watch each other, and then Sonny is shifting onto his knees and into Rafael’s lap. He stops with his face an inch away from Rafael’s.

“C’n I kiss you, Barba?” His voice is low and slurred from the numbing cold of the ice cream. Rafael nods, unable to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth enough to form words. Sonny breaches the final inch between them and lightly presses his lips to Rafael’s. They are soft and slightly open, and Rafael’s mouth is open under his. Sonny’s tongue dips in, and Rafael’s unsticks enough to meet it, and he tastes ice cream in stereo.

The kisses are gentle but firm, and his hands find their way to Sonny’s hips, holding him in place as they begin rocking together. The refrigerator door is sweating condensation and Rafael begins sliding down, taking Sonny with him, until he is lying on the tiles with the taller man stretched above him, knees tucked in at Rafael’s hips.

The ice cream sits ignored, the chocolate concoction all but forgotten in the press of Sonny’s body against his own. They kiss for what seems like an eternity, until the cool tiles are warm under Rafael’s back.

Sonny’s hands dip under the polo shirt, hiking it up to reveal the dark hair on Rafael’s soft belly. He leans down to kiss it, dragging his tongue along Rafael’s skin.

“Off, off,” Rafael grumbles, tugging Sonny’s shirt out of his waistband. Sonny sits up and pulls it over his head, taking his undershirt off at the same time. He’s long and lean and pale and Rafael wants to bite his pectorals to see if they feel like marble. He leans back down over Rafael, hands flat on the floor at either side of his head. He’s caged in by the younger man, and he thrills at the heightened awareness he feels, at how laid open he is for Sonny to take.

They work in tandem to tug Rafael’s shirt the rest of the way off and as much as he wants to feel every inch of Sonny’s body pressed against his, it’s too uncomfortably warm for that, so he contents himself with lying back and letting Sonny explore.

Sonny uses his tongue, his fingers, even the tip of his nose, nuzzling his way down the slope of Rafael’s chest to his nipple. He circles it with his tongue before sucking it gently into his mouth, tightening the seal of his mouth when he feels Rafael gasp underneath him. He flicks his tongue over it repeatedly, his body rocking with Rafael’s as the other man’s hips thrust into the air. He lets go, blowing cool air over the reddened nub and then repeats it on the other side, all the while running a hand along Rafael’s torso, down to his stomach, fingers grazing the soft skin and rough hair there.

“Oh god, Carisi, your mouth feels so good on me querido.” Rafael thrusts up against Sonny, rubbing against the younger man’s ass, and even through layers of clothing he can feel the other man’s taut behind grinding down on him.

“Hey Barba,” Carisi murmurs, kissing his way up the older man’s neck, nipping at his jawline.

“Yeah?”

“I wanna fuck you. Will you let me fuck you?”

Rafael is hard enough to pound nails, and he’s pretty sure he would actually let Carisi use his cock as a hammer right now if it got him off. He nods, “yes, fuck, absolutely, I want you to fuck me, Carisi.”

Carisi pulls back far enough to look Rafael in the eye. “You’re going to call me Sonny while I’m fucking you.”

Rafael shivers at the intensity of tone in his voice. “Yes, Sonny.” He groans, grinding up again, bringing Sonny back to the task at hand.

As the heat between them rises so too does the heat in the room, and Rafael’s back begins to stick to the floor. He pushes Sonny back and pulls himself up, wincing as there is the audible sound of skin unsticking from tile.

“We need to move if we don’t want to wind up fused to something,” Rafael says, and then he yelps as Sonny wraps Rafael’s legs around his waist, flexes his abs, and lifts him up into the air. His legs dangle behind Sonny, their stomachs touching, and Sonny just stands there for a moment, letting Rafael adjust to the sensation of being a fully-grown man being held up midair. Rafael wraps his arms around Sonny’s neck and they both gasp as the movement brings their chests into contact, Rafael’s chest hair prickly against Sonny’s fair skin.

Sonny moves to the kitchen counter, gently setting Rafael down so his back is against a cupboard, his legs hanging in a wide-open vee with Sonny between them. He arches his hips, bringing his crotch closer to Sonny’s, and they grind together, exchanging hot, wet, open-mouth kisses, until the air between them grows so stuffy it demands separation.

Sonny’s hand is toying with Rafael’s waistband, flicking his button fly open one at a time and then reaching down the back to caress his ass. He uses his long fingers to explore gently, running down between his cheeks to prod carefully at his hole.

“Lube, we need…fuck, why don’t I keep lube in the kitchen?” Rafael asks, vowing silently to begin stocking travel-sized packets of it in every room of the apartment.

Sonny’s hand withdraws and he looks around. He looks contemplatively at the refrigerator. “Do you have any butter?”

Rafael lurches back so fast he thumps against the cupboard door. “Christ, I want you to fuck me, not baste me like a turkey!” He prods at Sonny, nodding with his chin to the hallway. “There’s a bottle in my bedside table, go get that.”

He trusts Sonny to not take the chance to loiter and poke around, not when he’s got a half-naked and fully-hard man waiting for him to return. While Sonny is gone, Rafael takes the opportunity fix the half-naked part, shimmying his pants and briefs down and kicking them under the table.

He hears a sharp inhale and looks up to see Sonny walking back in, lube and condom in hand. He’s also taken the chance for what it was, and his pants are gone, probably on the floor somewhere along the hallway. Rafael is briefly disappointed that he doesn’t get to immediately learn firsthand what kind of underwear Sonny prefers, but that feeling of disappointment is quickly subsumed by satisfaction at learning what exactly Sonny’s been packing within that underwear.

His cock is long and thick, flushed dark with arousal, and he can see a bead of moisture already pearling at the tip. His balls hang full beneath a patch of trimmed blonde hair and Rafael is already thinking ahead to another time when he will devote as long as possible to getting his mouth on them, tasting Sonny's skin, his precum, worshipping his cock and balls until Sonny blesses him with his grace on Rafael's tongue.

The way Sonny moves towards him can only be described as feline, a predatory prowl of leonine limbs and silver-blonde mane and a sly grin full of teeth that Rafael now knows firsthand are deliciously sharp. He wraps a hand around Rafael’s hip and pulls him to the edge of the counter. Rafael steadies himself with one hand on the cupboard above his head, his legs are spread wide and his other hand grips a thigh, holding himself open for Sonny.

Sonny flips the cap on the lube and is just about to drizzle some onto his fingers when he pauses, looking down at Rafael’s exposed hole. His eyes flicker up to Rafael’s and then he kneels in front of the older man.

“I don’t know where this is going,” he murmurs, sucking kisses into the soft skin of Rafael’s thigh. “But if this doesn’t happen again, I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t leave here knowing what you taste like.”

“Oh fuck,” Rafael moans, his head thrown back as he feels the lightest flicker of tongue drawing circles around his hole. And then the only sounds are his whimpers, interspersed with throaty moans from Sonny and the slick sound of licking and sucking as Sonny works his tongue up Rafael’s perineum and back down, pointed tip insistent at his hole until he can feel it slide in. Sonny alternates, flattening his tongue and licking over Rafael’s hole and then dipping it in, drawing it out, sucking at his inner thighs and the curved globes of his ass.

Even without the heat, Rafael is sure he would feel like he is on fire. His skin is burning up, he can feel sweat beginning to drip down his neck, and he is shaking with the intensity of trying not to come before he’s even had a chance to feel Sonny’s cock in him.

“Carisi, please,” he moans, and then he yelps as the younger man nips a warning against the sensitive skin of his perineum.

“What’d I say?” He says, soothing the nip with his tongue.

“Fuck, Sonny, _Sonny_ , I need you inside me.”

“What do you need inside you? My tongue?” He dips his tongue back in, licking inside Rafael.

“No,” Rafael gasps.

“My finger, then?” Sonny finally coats his fingers in lube and gently rubs one against Rafael’s loosened hole. “You want my finger inside you?” It slides in smoothly, and Sonny groans, his forehead on Rafael’s thigh as he slowly pushes it in, twirling it around. He pulls it out, slides it back in with a second finger, corkscrewing them to loosen him up.

“You’re so tight around my fingers, fuck, it’s like you're suckin’ me in. I could just stay like this; see how many fingers I can get into your tight ass.”

“No, please, Sonny, your cock, I need your cock.” Rafael is not above begging when he really wants something, and right now he really wants Sonny to fuck him until he can’t even think straight.

Sonny slowly draws his fingers out and stands up. He tears open the condom and rolls it on, drizzling more lube on his cock. Rafael’s grip on his own thigh is slipping, and Sonny wraps his arm around it, all but pinning Rafael into position.

His other hand is at the base of his cock and as he positions it against Rafael’s hole, he looks up through heavy lidded eyes. His gaze is searing, and he maintains eye contact as his cock slowly pierces Rafael. He doesn’t stop until his entire length is filling Rafael, his balls flush against the other man’s ass.

Rafael’s breath is stuttered and Sonny pauses, a hand stroking Rafael’s side, waiting for him to adjust to the intrusion.

“You okay?” He asks quietly, and Rafael nods.

“I’m good, I’m – fuck, I’m so full.” He throws his head back again and then looks down his body to where he can see Sonny’s dick as it slowly pulls out and pushes back in.

Sonny moves slowly, taking care that Rafael feels every inch of him as he thrusts. He wants to draw this out, wants to make sure his name is burned into Rafael’s consciousness when this is done.

Rafael can barely move, he feels like he is one large exposed livewire, electric with heat and stimulation. He wraps a hand around Sonny’s forearm to ground himself, enjoying the chance to feel those muscles he’d so recently admired as they flex under his grip.

Sonny swears under his breath as his foot slips and his angle shifts, but it’s perfect, and Rafael lets out a cry as Sonny’s cock hits his prostate head-on.

“Yeah?” Sonny grins, panting, fucking into Rafael, his cock rubbing against Rafael’s sweet spot over and over, causing a shivery feeling to begin spreading through Rafael’s body.

It begins at the base of his spine and flows outwards, a paradoxical chill pouring through him and cooling him down while he remains burning up.

“Yes, fuck, right there, Sonny, querido, don’t stop.” Rafael moans, and lets go of Sonny’s arm to wrap his fingers tightly around his own cock. It’s throbbing, bouncing between their stomachs, and leaking so much precum he doesn’t need lube. He tries to match pace with Sonny’s thrusts but it feels too good and his grip tightens and his fist moves faster as his pleasure builds until it crests, and he comes, thick creamy streaks shooting up to splatter across his chest and stomach.

The sight of it causes Sonny to double up his own speed, chasing his own orgasm now before the pulsing of his cock against Rafael’s battered prostate is too much for the older man to take and he has to stop.

“Sonny, wait, I want,” Rafael is gasping, still catching his breath.

“What, baby, what do you want?” Sonny asks, not slowing down. He’s so close, he can feel it, his balls tightening as he approaches inevitability.

“On me, fuck, I want you to come on me.” Rafael doesn’t know where the desire comes from, he’s already covered in his own spunk and sweat and the condom means minimal cleanup, but fuck it, right now he wants to be filthy.

“Ohhh fuck, yeah,” Sonny groans in response. He thrusts once, twice more, before pulling out. He yanks the condom off, dropping it in the sink, and begins fisting his cock rapidly. It’s only a half-dozen strokes before he is coming, hot white jets of come hitting Rafael’s stomach, mixing with his own cooling come.

When he finishes, Sonny leans forward, both arms on the counter now. Rafael’s legs dangle, no energy left to hold them up. They lean into each other, chests heaving as they catch their breath, come and sweat drying on their skin.

Sonny pushes away on wobbly legs, grabbing his undershirt from the floor. He runs cold water over it and pats at Rafael’s stomach with it, wiping away the sticky streaks matting his hair. Rafael leans back against the cupboard, enjoying the feeling of the cool damp fabric against his overheated skin.

When Sonny finishes, the shirt gets dropped in the sink as well, and Rafael makes a mental note to empty the sink before putting any dishes in it. He is just pushing himself down from the counter when there is a hum and whirr and they both sigh in relief as the air con unit kicks into high gear, sending an immediate gust of cold air through the room.

The sun is only just beginning it’s descent, shadows being cast through the windows and making Sonny’s silvery-blonde hair look golden-brown. He puts his shirt on, leaving it open as he goes in search of the rest of his clothing.

Rafael moves to his bedroom, enjoying the slight hitch in his step, the lax feeling of being well-fucked. He’s probably going to wake up tomorrow still feeling it. He roots around in his dresser and throws on a pair of gym shorts and an old t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. Sonny’s seen him naked, he can see him in ratty house gear.

When he heads back into the kitchen, Sonny is fully dressed but for his tie, which he’s got tucked into a jacket pocket. He’s sliding his files back into his briefcase and looks up at Rafael.

“Uh, hey. The subways are gonna be running again, so…I was figurin’, I’d best get outta your hair.” He falls silent and Rafael feels uncharacteristically unsure of himself, of what to say. He doesn’t really want Sonny to leave.

“They’re bound to be crowded. It’s peak hours as it is, plus the rush of people who were waiting out the power outage. You may as well stay.” He is aiming for casual but can tell he falls short by the calculating look Sonny gives him.

“Yeah?” Sonny asks.

Rafael looks around the kitchen. The ice cream is now completely liquefied and not worth refreezing. He picks the container up off the floor and sets it on the counter to rinse out later, sparing a mournful thought for the unappealing brown liquid swirling around in the tub.

“Yes,” he says decisively. “You can stay for dinner, go home after the rush has died down. I usually order Thai on Thursdays, but I’m open to suggestions.”

“Mm, I think you’re open to a lotta things.” Sonny says, and Rafael turns to find him right there behind him.

“Oh?” Rafael asks, his eyes on Sonny’s mouth, inches away from his own.

“Yeah,” Sonny continues, “like I bet if I asked real nice, you’d be open to getting that Thai food, maybe watching a comedy special on Netflix, and cuddling up on that big couch of yours.”

“I don’t cuddle.” Rafael says automatically.

“But your AC is on full blast. How else you gonna keep me warm?” Sonny pouts and Rafael can feel his resolve wilt under the power of it.

“Fine, but it won’t be a comedy special. There’s a new nature documentary on Australian wildlife that I want to watch.”

“Australian wildlife, really?” Sonny doesn’t look put out, just confused, like it doesn’t mesh with his image of Barba as a person.

Rafael shrugs. “I like koalas.”

“Actually, I can see that,” Sonny says, scratching his chin. “You have a lot in common. They’re small, but with big personalities. If they’re glaring at you, you probably did somethin’ wrong. And everyone knows they secretly love to cuddle!”

Rafael refuses to deign that with a response, even if it’s true. He can’t deny it, as he shows after dinner, when they wind up lying on the couch, Sonny stretched the length of it with Rafael in his lap, head pillowed on Sonny’s stomach. Sonny’s arm is draped around Rafael’s head, his fingers idly drawing patterns along his neck and shoulder.

Dinner has come and gone and the sun has fully set when Sonny next makes noises about leaving. Rafael’s got no more excuses for why he should stay; he only knows he still doesn’t want Sonny to leave.

“Your undershirt!” He blurts out. Sonny looks at him. “You don’t want to go home carrying that, I’ll put it in the wash.”

Sonny’s face does something complicated before smoothing into a shy smile. “Y’know, Raf, you could just say you want me to stay the night.”

“Raf?” Rafael arches an eyebrow. Sonny’s eyes glint mischievously.

“I mean, I had my tongue in your ass earlier, I think that probably entitles me to use a nickname for you.”

Rafael hums. “I suppose that’s not an entirely baseless argument. And as to your other point…well, yes. I do. Want you to stay the night, I mean.” He’s not sure why the words are so difficult to get out, but Sonny’s responding sunbeam of a smile is answer enough to why it’s worth saying them.


End file.
